Un Nouveau Départ
by Moonsonata
Summary: Boo est vaincu, la paix est réinstallée, Goku et ses amis peuvent enfin célébrer et réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu durant toutes ces années et à ce qui les attendent. TRADUCTION de la fic A New Day par Nausicaa Smith. Un peu d'humour, de romance etc


Voici le lien si vous voulez lire la version originale : .net/s/5090216/1/

**Un Nouveau Départ**

_Après la défaite de Boo, la Z-team ne se contenait pas de joie et un désir de célébrations envahit chacun d'eux. Ils étaient tous parti prendre une bonne douche et se changer avant de se réunir pour une fête bien arrosée dans le jardin de Capsule Corporation. Plusieurs heures ont passé, et les membres du groupe avaient commencé à se disperser un peu partout et à relaxer; il était, après tout, près de 4 heure du matin..._

***

Sangohan avait passé le plus gros de la fête en compagnie de Sangoten, Trunks et Marron. La plus jeune des quatre, Marron était rapidement tombée endormie sur un banc de pierre sculpté et avait été confiée aux bons soins du personnel de la CC (ses parents étant en état d'ivresse avancée comme tous les adultes l'étaient, ce soir-là). Toutefois, lorsque Sangoten commença lui aussi à se laisser aller doucement vers le sommeil, Sangohan refusa d'être séparé de lui. Le petit garçon de 7 ans, complètement exténué, ronflait doucement appuyé sur l'épaule de son grand frère, se réveillant en sursaut de temps en temps pour retourner se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme. Trunks, aussi têtu que ses parents, combattait durement le sommeil jusqu'à ce que Sangohan décide que le vent nocturne devenait un peu trop froid pour les enfants et qu'ils devraient rentrer à l'intérieur.

Videl apparut alors et leur fit signe de la rejoindre dans la petite salle à manger. Elle avait discuté un peu plus tôt avec Oolong et lui avait demandé de lui expliquer "toute l'histoire'. Oolong lui avait donc montré des photos, des images satellites de différents combats, des vidéos d'ancients Championnats du Monde des Arts Martiaux ainsi que des albums de famille. Sangohan entra dans la pièce, suivi de Trunks qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Le Dr. Brief ronflait bruyamment sur le divan d'un pièce adjacente, un abat-jour sur la tête. Oolong et Plume se disputait pour des friandises, des cartes de poker dispersées un peu partout dans un coin de la pièce. Trunks saisi la manche du T-shirt de Videl et désigna la machine à café.

"Bonne idée, p'tit gars." et elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Trunks n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis la fin de toute l'affaire, épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Videl revint avec les boissons, ils s'installèrent et burent leur café en silence. Sangohan redoutait le moment où Videl et lui se retrouveraient seuls ensemble mais il avait déjà résolu de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser avec toute la franchise possible. Ce malaise qu'il avait envers elle allait devoir disparaître. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à avoir assez du vert maladif de la petite salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers le rouge éclatant de la cuisine.

Chichi était assise au comptoir et ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Elle portait une robe violette et écarlate avec des collants noirs dessous; elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux tomber librement sur ses épaules et portait un maquillage discret. Sangohan ne s'adressa pas à elle; elle semblait heureuse, seule dans son petit monde. À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir trois tenues de combat jaune-orangé - son père, Krilin et Yamcha étaient assis dans un coin, discutant de manière légèrement incohérente. Goku avait-il bu plus qu'il ne fallait ? Son fils l'ignorait mais au cours de la soirée, le saiyen avait perdu une partie de _Je n'ai jamais... _contre sa meilleure amie, Bulma, qui de son côté avait perdu contre la femme de celui-ci, Chichi ("Ha ! prends-en de la graine, petite citadine bourgeoise!") et ces trois là étaient décidémment toujours un peu éméchés.

Tenshinhan et Chaozu apparurent et s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, leur verre de saké toujours dans leur main. Ils n'avaient pas parlé à grand monde excepté Goku. Bulma et Vegeta avaient disparu de la carte. Tout comme Piccolo. Tout comme Gyumao, le grand-père de Sangohan, monarque vieillissant qui était probablement allongé quelque part, une cigarette s'éteignant lentement entre ses doigts et le vin toujours présent sur son haleine. Trunks escalada une chaise pour cherche une collation dans le garde-manger tandis que Sangohan, Sangoten et Videl continuèrent leur marche pour passer par les doubles-portes de la cuisine qui donnaient vers l'extérieur.

***

Goku, toujours un peu embrouillé, vit ses fils sortir. Sangohan, ayant abandonné son costume du monde divin pour une paire de pantalon noir, des bottes noires et un simple T-shirt blanc, marcha silencieusement avec le petit Sangoten toujours dans ses bras. Ils étaient accompagnés de la fille de Satan, Videl. Chichi semblait croire qu'elle et son aîné pouvaient avoir "un petit quelque chose ensemble" comme elle disait, mais Goku n'arrivait pas encore à le voir. Ils agissaient ensemble comme deux camarades d'école, rien de plus. Enfin... pour l'instant. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans un coin et le petit Trunks ne tarda pas à arriver, portant tant bien que mal une boîte de craquelins, du beurre d'arachide et des boîtes de jus de fruits.

Les voix de Yamcha et Krilin s'éteignirent lorsque Goku se mit à observer les 4 enfants déguster leur collation- quoi que, pour être exact, deux d'entre eux n'étaient plus tout à fait des enfants. Sangoten s'éveilla et se frotta les yeux une minute. Sangohan saisi une boîte de jus de pommes pour lui et installa la paille à l'intérieur et le petit garçon, tout joyeux, s'assit sur ses genoux pour la boire pendant que Videl et Trunks préparaient des sandwiches-trois-étages-au-beurre-d'arachide-et-craquelins. Dans la lumière de la lune, Goku pouvait voir les traits du visage de Trunks - une mâchoire anguleuse, le sourcil défini, la rosette au front (bien cachée par une frange de cheveux couleur lavande), le nez discret et la petite bouche. Il était, si on excluait sa teinte particulière, l'image crachée de son père, Vegeta, qui avait, un peu plus tôt, traîné sa femme ivre un peu plus loin pour prendre l'air. Dieu sait ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans les bois derrière la bâtisse.

Sangoten s'était de nouveau endormi. Goku observa avec intérêt Sangohan retirer le carton de la minuscule main de son frère pour éviter qu'il renverse du liquide partout et le serra plus près de lui. Il réalisa alors quelque chose - Sangoten, même si Goku était vraiment son père, appartenait seulement à Sangohan. C'est ce qu'il l'avait agacé, au championnat - non, pas agacé, juste dérangé. La manière dont Sangohan le tenait tout près de lui, caressant ses cheveux désordonnés et Sangoten, lui obéissant aveuglément, cette confiance absolue, cet amour inconditionnel, c'était quelque chose que Goku ne pourrait jamais avoir avec Sangoten. Il avait manqué une trop grande partie de la vie de cet enfant, et il le le regrettait.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Sangohan était un bon papa de remplacement et il s'occupait bien de Sangoten. Goku espérait seulement qu'à la fin de la fête, lorsque tout redeviendrait normal, il serait bien accueilli au sein de sa famille; même si Chichi semblait émerveillée, il y avait toujours une parcelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Oh, et bien...Goku accepta le verre de quoi-que-ce-fut que lui tendait Yamcha; il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon attendre.

Wow ! Des jolies couleurs !

***

Bulma Brief n'avait jamais perdu le nord ainsi de toute sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas prévu boire autant, c'est vrai. Elle avait commencé une compétition amicale avec un de ses plus chers et de ses plus vieux amis et elle a commencé à déraper. L'expression du visage de Vegeta lorsqu'elle avait gagné, par contre : ça n'avait pas de prix !- " Ça n'a pas de sens, femme! Il doit faire au moins 5 fois ton poids !"- Et elle avait décidé de frimer un peu. La prochaine avait été Chichi qu'elle croyait pouvoir écraser sans problème mais elle s'était trompée. Apparemment, Chichi, très coincée lorsque l'on parle de l'éducation de ses fils, silencieuse, réservée mais toujours une fille de la campagne.... savait boire comme une fille de la campagne! Qui l'eut cru ?

Après avoir perdu, Vegeta l'avait guidée hors des festivités, dehors dans la nuit un peu froide mais confortable, probablement dans l'espoir qu'elle désaoûle un peu. Ils étaient dans le jardin depuis 3 heures à regarder le ciel parfaitement clair en silence. Elle étaient assise sur le sol entre ses jambes, le dos sur son torse et la tête contre son épaule afin d'avoir une vue parfaite de l'immensité étoilée étendue au-dessus d'eux. Bulma aurait été heureuse d'être assise avec les autres sur la terrasse mais Vegeta avait insisté pour être complètement seul avec elle. Et qui pouvait contredire un prince ? Ha.

C'était, en effet, contre sa nature. Lui qui s'enfuit de la moindre caresse en public -merde, même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne se permettait généralement pas de poser la main sur elle ! Il pouvait la maltraiter, certainement, si elle se mettait en travers de son chemin, mais sinon, il avait le moins de contact possible avec elle. Mais cette nuit, toutefois, ses mains étaient sur sa taille, son menton posé sur sa clavicule. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration tranquille sur la partie exposée de sa poitrine. C'était une nuit froide mais elle sentait la chaleur émaner d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna dans ses bras pour nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Elle voulait le toucher, sentir le plus de peau possible sous ses doigts. Ses bras entourèrent son cou et il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, la serra plus fort contre lui sans un mot.

Au moment de sa mort, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait senti -vraiment _senti_- sa présence balancer dans la non-existence. Elle avait su. Au moment même. Et elle souffrait tant ! Leur lien, comme elle l'avait déjà entendu le nommer ainsi, n'était pas comme la plupart des gens se l'imaginait. Ce n'était pas du contrôle mental ni de la télépathie. Non... c'était seulement une sorte de conscience de la présence de l'autre. Même durant sa grossesse, lorsqu'il avait disparu dans l'espace, elle sentait qu'il était là. Quand il ne fut plus, ce fut un choc. Mais le plus gros choc a été lors du récit de sa mort, raconté par Goku - c'était impossible. Mais il était là, plusieurs heures plus tard, la tenant dans ses bras, possessif et silencieux. Lui aussi portait des vêtements civils, une paire de pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Ses mains, généralement gantées pour le combat et endurcies pour l'entrainement, étaient alors aussi douces que les siennes, nues et descendaient lentement, lentement....

***

À l'intérieur, Chichi observait les enfants en partageant à peu près les mêmes pensées que son mari. Sangohan et Sangoten étaient probablement aussi proches que pouvaient l'être deux frères et Sangohan, qui avait tenu le rôle de père durant toutes ces années, allait certainement être en colère à l'idée de redonner cette tâche à Goku. Son aîné était un frère merveilleux et il s'était attaché au petit garçon à la seconde où il est venu au monde. Chichi se demandait si Sangoten allait accepter d'être confié à Goku au lieu de Sangohan car celui-ci avait bien grandit et n'allait probablement pas tarder à quitter la maison. Après la mort de Goku, c'est Sangohan qui a eu la force de s'occuper d'elle et de bébé Sangoten, les nuits où il pleurait éperdument. Chichi a reçu un gros choc, au moment où elle avait vu le visage de son nouveau-né; il était le reflet parfait de celui de son père et elle savait que cela avait aussi brisé le coeur de Sangohan.

Mais ils étaient inséparables. Sangohan ne semblait pas être capable de fonctionner lorsque Sangoten n'était pas là. Il devait savoir où il était ce qu'il faisait, à chaque instant. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble - Une nuit mémorable, 3 ans plus tôt, le devoir de Sangoten était de dessiner un portrait de sa famille. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Goku, il a donc demandé à Sangohan comment dessiner papa. Son frère, dans un accès d'ingéniosité, avait ressorti une vieille caméra photo et avait pris le portrait du garçon de 4 ans. Après l'avoir fait développer, Sangohan la lui offrit et lui dit; " C'est à ça que papa ressemble." et il a ajouté en souriant " en plus grand, bien sûr."

Oui, elle savait, elle avait toujours su que Sangoten était le bébé de Sangohan. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à Goku ? Chichi se servit un autre verre.

***

Piccolo ne s'était pas joint aux célébrations des autres. Il était resté caché, silencieux, sur le toit de la Capsule Corp. surveillant Sangohan et les autres enfants. Ces petits, Trunks et Sangoten, avaient été dévastés par la "mort" de Sangohan. Trunks était intelligent- tactiques, plans, techniques, l'exact contraire de la force brute, la pureté de Sangoten si identique à celle de Goku. Incorruptible et inébranlable, l'enfant était exactement comme son père et si différent de Sangohan à son âge. Gohan avait été terrifié, hésitant et constamment auto-critique. Tout était toujours de sa faute, tout le temps et, si il était laissé à lui-même, aimait s'apitoyer sur son sort jusqu'à ce que Piccolo ait envie de vomir. Mais il avait apprit. Il avait grandi et était devenu à un terrifiant guerrier. Si seulement il avait accepté ce rôle. Mais Sangohan n'avait pas le coeur d'un vrai combattant. Il était doux et aimant et voulait par dessus tout être avec sa famille. Piccolo n'avait aucun doute que les deux petits étaient entre de bonnes mains avec Sangohan. L'affaire cauchemardesque de Boo allait bientôt n'être rien d'autre qu'un désagréable souvenir. Il avait bon espoir de voir Sangohan enseigner aux petits à montrer du respect envers Goku.

Goku. Cet homme était remarquable. Il avait une puissance suffisante pour défier quiconque dans l'univers qui menacerait sa planète et, de plus, il avait un don incontesté pour tourner le mal pur en bonté. Krilin, son plus grand ami, fut un jour son rival. Tout comme le furent Oolong, Yamcha, Plume, Tenshinhan et Chaozu. Yamcha a même eut le désir de le tuer, à un moment. Lui-même, Piccolo, durant des années n'a pu s'imaginer une victoire plus douce et satisfaisante que celle qu'il aurait remporté en détruisant le petit héros naif qu'était Goku. Et il était bien là, sur le toit de la maison où avait lieu leur petite fête, gardant un oeil vigilant sur le fils de son vieil ennemi. Quelle ironie. Goku, avec son aura d'innocence et de confiance, avait le pouvoir de faire fondre un coeur de glace, d'effriter un coeur de pierre, sans même être conscient de son charme.

Vegeta, à l'instant en train de flâner avec sa femme de l'autre côté du jardin, était l'un des plus grands miracles de Goku. Le Prince des Saiyen était la forme la plus pure du mal que Piccolo ait jamais rencontré. Le roi des démons lui-même avait du se plier devant l'incarnation de haine et de cruauté qu'avait été le prince Vegeta. Inhumain, impitoyable, indifférent, un tueur à l'imperturbable sang-froid venu détruire la planète et garder les Dragon Balls pour lui seul. Et pourtant, le voilà à présent en train d'apprécier un petit moment d'intimité avec la mère de son fils, étendu dans l'herbe de cette planète qu'il avait un jour juré de détruire. Les dragons, les dieux, l'immortalité; tout oublié. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour son fils, sa femme, et la Terre et il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire s'il le devait. Piccolo le savait. Grâce à Goku.

C'était un peu dérangeant.

***

Lorsque Goku se leva pour aller discuter avec sa femme, Krilin décida qu'il était temps qu'il retrouve la sienne. Elle était assise dans le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Krilin la prit par la main et la guida à travers le salon et la cuisine jusqu'à la terrasse où se trouvait la majorité de la bande, incluant Vegeta et Bulma. Il pensait qu'ils ne réapparaîtraient pas de la nuit mais Trunks n'étant pas encore au lit, il aurait été étonnant que Bulma s'y rende avant lui. Chacun d'eux s'assirent et se mirent à fixer le ciel étoilé, en silence. La lune était visible à l'horizon, brillante, pleine et orange puisqu'elle se couchait. Krilin sentit un pincement- la Terre n'avait pas eu de lune depuis plusieurs années. Il savait que ses amis pensaient probablement à la même chose. Beauté simple. Plaisirs simples.

Krilin était heureux de revoir la lune.

Cet ancien moine n'avait jamais planifié d'avoir une famille. Il n'avait jamais planifié d'avoir un jour une femme ou un enfant ou quiconque dans sa vie. Il avait Tortue Géniale et Lunch comme compagnons et il avait été comblé. Bien sur, il aimait voir Yamcha, Plume, Bulma et la bande, aussi. Durant les 7 dernières années, l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Goku l'avait tourmenté. - Goku, son ancien rival, avait été son plus cher ami pendant près du deux tiers de sa vie. Même avec la distance, dans l'espace et dans le temps, personne ne comprenait Krilin comme Goku le comprenait. Personne, peut-être à l'exception de Bulma et Chichi n'avait été aussi proche du bon Saiyen. Et maintenant, après 7 ans d'absence, Goku était là, bien vivant et fin saoûl.

Krilin était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Goku et Chichi les rejoignirent, main dans la main. Ils s'installèrent tout près de leurs deux enfants, de Trunks et de la fille de Satan. Krilin et Yamcha avait fait une sorte de pari secret ; que Sangoten et Trunks allaient un jour sortir ensemble. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait pas deux personnes au monde aussi parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Krilin redirigea son attention vers le lever du soleil. La veille, il s'était levé le matin, excité à l'idée de revoir son grand ami pour ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une journée. Et maintenant, il observait l'aube avec ce même ami- le premier.

Krilin était heureux de revoir le soleil.

Au combat, Krilin ne voyait rien d'autre que l'ennemi. De brèves pensées- Sa famille, ses amis, son foyer- passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair dans sa tête et lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour continuer, même lorsque tout semblait perdu. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Lorsque Goku était parti seul affronter le quartier général de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge, Krilin était parti avec l'équipe de sauvetage, pleinement conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il ne pensait qu'à Goku; Innocent, insouciant, altruiste, qui ne connaissait rien de la cupidité et qui était parti en mission, déterminé. Il avait su alors, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Goku en vie après avoir décimé l'armée entière avec un nuage et un bâton que si quelqu'un au monde pouvait défier n'importe quel ennemi, c'était bien lui. Et il avait raison.

Krilin était heureux d'être en vie.

***

Vegeta gardait un oeil attentif sur sa femme, qui était toujours indéniablement ivre. Il décida de garder le silence et de rester à ses côtés au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui. Il vit le fils aîné de Carot, les yeux tournés vers le côté du ciel qui avait pris une teinte rougeoyante. Il surveilla aussi son propre fils, Trunks. Ce garçon avait à ce moment le même regard que _Mirai_. - les mêmes tensions écrasant son petit corps, les petits poings fermés solidement et les épaules rigides. La dernière chose que Vegeta souhaitait, c'était de voir le garçon devenir comme son double venant du futur : nerveux, timide, s'excusant de tout et de rien, balbutiant et obsessif-compulsif. Il se souvenait que trop de la dépression nerveuse qui avait presque tué_ Mirai _dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps_, _et il entendait bien faire tout en son pouvoir pour éviter que le petit Trunks ne subisse le même sort.

Il avait l'impression que tout ça avait un lien avec la relation qu'entretenait _Mirai_ avec Sangohan. Sangohan..toujours l'épave aux émotions en ébullition. Il avait eu cette influence sur son petit frère aussi. Mais il y avait tout de même des avantages; cela avait rendu _Mirai_ plus prudent, l'esprit plus rapide et beaucoup plus défensif. Toutefois, ce trop-plein d'émotions lui a presque coûté sa santé mentale, dans la Salle. Vegeta l'avait senti mais l'avait tout de même provoqué. Moqueries. Railleries. La première fois que l'adolescent avait réellement levé la main sur lui, c'était parce que Vegeta avait dit quelque chose sur sa mère- une erreur qu'il ne répéta jamais, pour être certain. Il avait été projeté au sol si vite qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et _Mirai_ hurlait. - Il savait que les Saiyens de cet âge était colérique, très précaires, instables et prêts à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Aussi à bout qu'était _Mirai_ Trunks à cette époque... c'était même surprenant qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant ça.

Oui, Vegeta savait ce qu'il faisait, poussant le garçon à l'extrême, et il le regretta amèrement plus tard. Le jeune métis de 17 ans avait passé 13 jours inconscient, éveillé juste assez longtemps pour vomir jusqu'aux muscles de son abdomen et pour ensuite retomber évanoui sur le sol de tuile de la salle de bain. La 10e journée, Vegeta commença à devenir véritablement inquiet. La 14e journée, il retrouva le garçon assis par terre au bord de la baignoire. Déshydraté, tremblant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, 20 livres en moins, fiévreux. Vegeta le traîna à l'intérieur du bain, entièrement vêtu et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Écarta les longs cheveux de son visage. Lui apporta un peu de jus puisque l'eau était trop dure à digérer lorsqu'un corps n'avait pas absorbé de nourriture depuis longtemps. Il le sentit revenir à la vie. Le rendant encore plus contrarié, Vegeta lui enleva ses vêtements, l'aida à se laver, le sécha, le rhabilla, tout ça sans un mot. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et s'assit près de lui. Lui coupa les ongles car il avait fini par se couper la chair des paumes à force de serrer les poings, si fort et si longtemps.

Et il se sentit mal. Il se sentit coupable d'être mort, à l'époque de _Mirai_. Il se détestait de les avoir laissés, lui et sa mère, sans défenses. Il se détestait de ne pas avoir été assez fort face aux cyborgs. Alors il s'entraîna. Durement et longtemps et sans aucune pause pour boire ou manger. Et il veilla sur le garçon, qui venait de cette époque infernale pour les aider; pour leur donner une chance de survie. Sans aucune pensée pour sa propre sécurité ou celui de son propre monde. Il avait laissé seule sa mère pour leur donner une chance de paix, et Vegeta sentait qu'il devait au moins ça au garçon: tuer ces salopards, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour aider _Mirai_ en retour. Il lui apporta du thé et des craquelins et l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Attacha ses bottes pour lui (ses mains tremblaient sans cesse) et l'aida à s'échauffer. Le remettre sur pieds. Pour qu'il puisse se défendre, au moins. Vegeta avait véritablement apprit à aimer son fils, durant cette période. Tout ça à cause de la culpabilité.

Et si un jour, il devait à nouveau se sentir ainsi, ce serait sa mort !

***

Lorsqu'elle commença à poser des questions, on lui dit d'aller voir Oolong, le cochon aux mystérieux pouvoirs de transformation. Alors elle obéit, excitée à l'idée de découvrir toute l'histoire de cette bande hors du commun. Et quelle étrange histoire c'était ! Extra-terrestres, dragons, dieux, ermites, tortues, vaisseaux spatiaux et boules de cristal avec des étoiles à l'intérieur. Sangohan n'était qu'à moitié humain ( mais les photos de lui enfant avec sa petite queue de singe étaient simplement adorables). Trunks avaient voyagé dans le temps (dans le futur) et Chichi pouvait tenir l'acool comme personne d'autre. Bulma Brief, la plus riche et la plus belle femme de la planète était mariée à un prince venu de l'autre bout de la galaxie et C-18, comme on l'appelait, était en réalité un cyborg. L'invincible Tortue Géniale légendaire n'était en réalité qu'un vieux pervers et Goku, l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers qui a éliminé les monstres les plus terrifiants avec un simple bâton était assez doux et gentil pour avoir envoyé sa femme hors du ring avec un _coup de vent _pour éviter d'avoir à la frapper, lors du 23e Championnat du Monde.

Videl n'avait jamais fait partie d'un groupe aussi étrange. Satan et Goku (récemment ressuscité) étaient en grande conversation sur les marches de bois qui menaient à la terrasse. Krilin, le moine et élève de Tortue Géniale, son camarade Yamcha et son épouse l'androide numéro 18 étaient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, buvant lentement leur boisson. Bulma et Vegeta étaient installés sur la balançoire, près du porche. Sangohan étaient devant Tortue Géniale à la table de pique-nique avec son frère sur ses genoux. Oolong et plume étaient avec eux, toujours engagés dans leur partie de carte. L'alcool avait eu raison de Lunch, l'étrange jeune femme qui changeait de personnalité lorsqu'elle éternuait, étendue quelque part sur les dalles de pierres. Chichi était assise près d'elle, une bouteille de vodka à la main et l'étrange couple qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de rencontrer, Tenshinhan et Chaozu, était assis sur la rampe.

Videl décida de se lever et d'aller se servir un verre de soda, elle se rendit donc à le cuisine et s'installa à la table. Videl aimait les cuisines; elles lui rappelaient sa mère qui avait été une excellente cuisinière et avaient passé de nombreuses heures à aider Videl à faire ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Un claquement de porte la tira hors de ses rêveries. Elle tendit le cou pour voir Sangohan, debout dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle de bain dont la lumière était ouverte mais la porte fermée. Probablement un des enfants. Sangohan sursauta lorsqu'il la vit; il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était là. Elle sortit une cannette de soda pour lui, il la remercia et resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Sangohan ?" dit-elle doucement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, à présent. Il s'était passé tant de choses !

"hm." ses yeux étaient sombres mais brillants dans la faible clarté de la cuisine. Si beaux...

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Ce que tu veux." répondit-il honnêtement. Elle était hésitante, mais se lança après un long moment.

"Oolong m'a dit que tu avais failli mourir durant le combat contre Boo. Après que Vegeta ait...."

"Ouais."

"Comment c'était? Où étais-tu?"

"De toute les questions terribles que tu aurais pu me poser, c'est celle là que tu choisis ?"Il semblait surpris, posa son soda et se souleva pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir. "J'étais allongé sur l'herbe, quelque part...Papa et les autres n'étaient pas là. Je perdais tout mon sang et mes vêtements de combat étaient en lambeaux. Je crois que la plupart de mes côtes étaient brisées et je devais avoir un traumatisme crânien. C'était comme si... je partais et revenais sans cesse. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu. Je pensais juste à -hum..." il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"À quoi?" Elle vit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Ce fut un autre long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, et elle l'entendit à peine.

" Je voulais voir ma mère."

Le jeune homme avait décidément l'air très embarrassé mais il soutenait son regard et pour un moment, Videl douta que ces mots soient réellement sortis de sa bouche. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais entendu de la part d'un garçon. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser timidement, ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il les posa sur ses épaules. Il était dos au mur et elle profita de la situation; elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté, glissant sa lèvre inférieure contre la sienne, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche....

***

Trunks Brief descendit du tabouret après s'être lavé les mains et quitta la salle de bain. Il détestait être aussi petit; il l'était bien plus que tous les autres garçons de son âge. Papa disait qu'il allait grandir vers 14 ans, pas avant. Selon Maman, Trunks allait devenir plus grand que son père. Comment elle le savait ? Trunks n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin. Sangoten était de sa taille. Sangoten serait toujours de sa taille.

Sangohan et Videl semblaient assez occupés, alors Trunks se rendit sur la terrasse où se trouvaient tous les autres. Sangoten était toujours endormi, allongé sur les genoux de Tortue Géniale. Les parents de Sangohan et Sangoten étaient enlacés sur les marches de la terrasse tandis que Satan, accompagné d'un Boo énorme et gélatineux, dormait sur l'herbe, devant eux. Maman et Papa étaient assis sur la balançoire et Trunks les rejoignit pour s'asseoir avec eux, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher Papa. Son père le secoua légèrement, lui disant de ne pas être si tendu. Trunks aurait bien voulu penser que ses parents étaient beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne se le permettait d'habitude, mais il écarta bien vite cette idée. Il combattait le sommeil depuis un long moment et il sentait que ce dernier gagnait du terrain. Il sentit alors une main légère se poser sur son bras et il mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle appartenait à Vegeta. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le visage de son père, si identique au sien, mais indéchiffrable.

Attendez. Est-ce que Maman et Papa _s'entendait_ enfin, après toutes ces années? Satan avait-il _vraiment _aidé à sauver le monde? Le père de Sangohan et Sangoten était-il _vraiment_ de retour ? Et Sangohan avait-il _enfin_ trouvé un moyen de tripoter Videl ? Le petit Trunks leva les yeux et la vue du soleil levant le captiva; du orange brillant entouré de rose sur la ligne d'horizon. Les oiseaux chantaient et le vent matinal leur amenait un parfum de fleur et de rosée.

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Elle promettait d'être merveilleuse.


End file.
